1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method for transferring settings information registered in, for example, an image forming apparatus or the like to another image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that has a copy function, a print function and a facsimile transmission function and so on, macros that execute frequently used settings and a series of processes can be registered as buttons, whereby the user can perform a desired process with a simple operation, just pressing a button registered on a user interface of the MFP, without the need to set complicated settings each time. In addition, an application is also provided that is capable of creating button data with the use of a keyboard and a mouse of a PC (personal computer) and registering the button data in an MFP. Because of the use of a keyboard and a mouse, a high degree of ease of operation is ensured as compared to creating button data with the use of an UI (user interface), such as a touch panel, of an MFP.
Generally, MFPs are often used in a shared manner in companies or the like. In companies, a situation can occur in which the installation location of the PC of a user is sometimes changed due to personnel changes within a division or the like. In such a case, if the user is moved far away from an MFP the user was using before said personnel changes, the user has to use another nearby MFP. So, the user registers the nearby MFP in the PC. Under such circumstances, when the user wants to use the same settings as those within the MFP used before personnel changes, such as button data, in the newly registered MFP, or when the MFP used before personnel changes and the newly registered MFP have the same functions, it is very frustrating for the user to create new button data and register the button data in the newly registered MFP. In addition, if all of the settings registered in an MFP are saved in the PC for reuse, new settings created or edited on the MFP cannot be transferred.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-25906 describes a method for using settings of another application in a newly installed application. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-25906, the same type of application as a newly installed application is searched for in the information processing apparatus in which the new application has been installed and in other information processing apparatuses connected to a network, and the settings of the same type of application found as a result of the search are used as initial settings in the newly installed application.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, the information processing apparatuses on the network to be searched are not narrowed down, so it is necessary to search all of the information processing apparatuses connected to the network. If a large number of information processing apparatuses are connected to the network, a long time is spent in searching. In addition, with the conventional technique, because the search targets are existing applications, it is not possible to use the settings of an application that was deleted by, for example, uninstallation in the new application.